


The Nightmare

by E_K_Hannila



Series: Caurinus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I'd like you to meet some new people, M/M, Preview of new work, Sorry it took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_K_Hannila/pseuds/E_K_Hannila
Summary: Archangels are known for their high pain tolerance, both physical and mental -- but eventually, they all start to show signs of breaking down. And when your best friend in the world is far beyond that point, what else can you do to help but try and slow the decay?





	The Nightmare

I ran a hand down the edge of Razor’s wing, purring softly in contentment. He was sleeping peacefully for once – the first night in weeks he hadn’t been scared awake by a nightmare. Of course, it was only 2300, so I couldn’t call it a good night yet.

_I wanna help you, Sil,_ I thought. _But I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what’s going on inside your head._

As if on cue, the magpie’s hands started to twitch, and his feathers bristled.  I quickly activated the locks on  his arm  so he wouldn’t hurt himself, and just in time too, as Razor started whimpering and kicking in his sleep. 

I shook his shoulder, trying to wake him. “Sil, come on, come back,” I said quietly. “You’re gonna be fine, wake up.”

“Let… no… lemme go…” Razor mumbled, tears trickling down his face as he fought against his dreams. With a cry of pain, he woke up, swinging wildly at anything near him. A cold metal hand caught my cheek, but it didn’t do much more than bruise. 

“Sil, Sil, it’s me,” I said, trying to grab Razor’s hands.

Razor froze, holding his breath. “N-Nicky?”

I nodded,  and Razor clung to  me tightly, shaking.  I enveloped the two of  us in  my wings, pulling the magpie into  my lap and cradling him like a child. The cold, hard plates on Razor’s arm dug into  my shoulder and neck, but  I ignored the discomfort. 

“You’re safe here, you’re okay,” I said softly, running my fingers through Razor’s hair. “Are you hungry?” 

Razor shook his head, drawing his wings tighter around himself. He buried his face in  my chest, crying softly. “ I don’t wanna –” He burst into tears before he could finish. 

“It’s okay,” I said. “You don’t have to talk right now.” 

I  settled back, Razor resting his head on my chest, and closed my eyes. The only sound in the room was our slow, steady breathing. Outside, rain hammered down on the roof – probably hail, actually. 

Reaching over to the table next to the bed, I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Razor’s arm, then patted him on the back gently as the two of us drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, sorry I disappeared for a few months there. I've been working on an original novel, and this is a little intro for two of the characters. This won't be in the full story -- it was just something I wrote randomly and decided it was good enough to share.


End file.
